YAZTROMO'S FIGHTING FANTASY SITE
:For other uses of '''Yaztromo', see'' Yaztromo YAZTROMO'S FIGHTING FANTASY SITE was a Fighting Fantasy-orientated run by Richard Stanton and launched in, or before, 1999. It was last updated in 2002, and finally disappeared in 2005. Content *EXPLORE PORT BLACKSAND! - the City of Thieves... Also, please note, the scans within this section now have optimised loading times, so shouldn't take as long to come up *FIGHTING FANTASY BOOKS - list with introductions. Minor cosmetic changes plus some of the later books added *FIGHTING FANTASY QUIZ - up, and let's face it, you've had long enough to tell me your answers - but that was my fault! Just click the link above to view the results (and analysis). Answers and results for the old quiz are *still* available; please click HERE *FIGHTING FANTASY SCANS - Monster scans are still here, but not for too much longer. Enjoy them while you can *VOTE FOR FAVOURITE FF BOOKS - the latest votes have been counted! See which FF book is top (bet you can guess!) and which new books have entered the Top 10. I'm still taking your votes, so get yours in now! *FF BOOK SEARCH - suggestions for locating those FF books you're after Links *First off, it's run by 's top-man, Paul Parsons! He's (understandably) not big on , but he is big on loads of different gamebooks, Fighting Fantasy included! Do yourself a favour, visit Mithrandir's Gamebook Grotto by clicking HERE. *Name some of your favourite FF illustrators. Chances are, you have included Martin McKenna in that list. Well, this talented guy has a web site which includes some of the illustrations he did for FF books (Revenge of the Vampire and Curse of the Mummy spring to mind). You can also order prints or originals from him or simply view some of the other work he has done. I can think of no reason why you wouldn't click HERE. *Know who Andrew Chapman is? Of course you do, he's the talented author of the Fighting Fantasy books 12 (Space Assassin), 15 (Rings of Kether), 16 (Seas of Blood) and Clash of the Princes. Well, he has a web site and asked me whether I would include a link here. Could I turn down an FF author? Hell no! Therefore, it would be a veritable sin if you didn't visit and pay homage HERE. *Are FF web sites dying out? Is there nothing new on the net? No way! The newest Fighting Fantasy site on the net, The Black Tower, is now online! My God, another very good -based FF web site. What is the world coming to? There’s some really original stuff here; to visit Jonathan Hughson’s site click HERE. *Another relatively new site belongs to Jon Stock. If you are looking for some of the most interesting information I've ever seen on Bloodbones (or now wonder what Bloodbones is), the place to visit is Amylase. Strange name, but a very good FF site nonetheless. Oh, and it's English too. Do yourself a favour, go HERE. *Aaron Thorne has a good gamebook site, have a look HERE. *Another good site for you, its Alex Eddy’s HERE. *Visit The Oracle (Fighting Fantasy) HERE. *Nathan Page’s gamebook site is good, see it HERE. *A FF web site. It’s in English, thankfully, and well worth a look. Got a funny feeling recently, however, that the English section has closed down. But, why not risk it, and see V-Boost’s page HERE. See Also *Fighting Fantasy on the Web External Links *Internet Archive record of YAZTROMO'S FIGHTING FANTASY SITE References Category:Fighting Fantasy Websites Category:Fighting Fantasy Fandom